


A Mountain with no Summit | Oikawa FF.

by Atsumadre, K1b0s_Soft_Hands



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Background characters - Freeform, Backgrounds, Break Up, Comfort, Do you not like me, Don't say goodbye, F/M, Female Reader, Fighting, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodbye, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hate, Hurt, If wanted will make it for other genders, Insecurity, K1B0s_Soft_Hands is making these tags and wanted to mess around so Ye!, LGBT, Love, MC - Freeform, New School, Perfect, Poly, Problems, Relationship Problems, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, School, Self Insert, Tea, chapters, dream - Freeform, forget, friends - Freeform, haikyuu! - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, highschool, hold me, in the way, iwaoi - Freeform, kiss, not enough, relationships, secret, sorry - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsumadre/pseuds/Atsumadre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1b0s_Soft_Hands/pseuds/K1b0s_Soft_Hands
Summary: A beautiful young girl named (Y\N) moved to a new school, this was a powerhouse school called "Aoba Johsai" Your close friend Iwazumi Hajime had suggested you went to Aoba Johsai after a "small" incident at Inarizaki. Only after your first day, you meet him, the one and only "Great King". The two slowly get closer and learn about each other. They go through their ups and downs and maybe even catch feelings...But...Don't forget about him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi - Relationship, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. You met him...

**Author's Note:**

> This whole book was written by @Atsumadre and was helped published by @K1B0s_Soft_Hands
> 
> We both wrote fanfics together and this is what happened hope you enjoy it!

“So how do you like it here so far?” You turn to look at your best friend who was walking next to you. He wore a small frown and concern was written all over his face. It was clear to you that he was worried that you weren’t adjusting to your new school life at Aoba Johsai.

You couldn’t blame him for being worried, you were never the social butterfly you wish you could be. As an introverted individual, changing schools during the last year of high school was such a pain to deal with. Everybody already knew each other from elementary, middle school, and these past high school years. Trying to make new friends when everyone else already had their close groups would be quite difficult for you.

However lucky for you, you had none other than your best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime.

“It’s. . . different here.” You didn’t want to admit it but the past four days you had been here has probably been the most miserable four days of your life. You missed your friends at Inarizaki, the twins bickering, the food, and the volleyball members teasing each other. You missed everything there in general.

But you couldn’t tell that to Iwaizumi, could you?

“So basically you don’t like it here,” Iwa concluded.

“That’s right I don’t.” You grin at him. He knew you too well so lying would’ve been in vain anyway, so why bother?

He sighs tiredly, “Have you found a club to enroll into?”

Your ears perked up in interest, “A club? Why would I join a club? Isn’t that just extra work? Nah I’m not going to join a club sounds like too much work.” 

You turn your attention to your phone for a few seconds before receiving a soft hit on the head. Looking up you meet the eyes of an annoyed Iwaizumi, “You idiot did you not read the papers the office gave you before you arrived?? It should’ve told you that joining at least one after school activity was mandatory in order to graduate.”

A dumbfounded look covered your face. As a matter of fact, you had not read the papers at all instead, you had been too busy trying to stop the Miya twins from trying to pull some dumb prank on Ojiro. . . which you were unsuccessful at doing since they ended up going through with it and with you encouraging them from the sidelines. Of course, the three of you ended up getting scolded by Kita and the coach and were forced to clean the locker rooms for the rest of the month.

But did that make you regret what you did? No, of course not. In fact, the same exact situation happened weeks later. 

  
“Just by looking at your dumb expression, I can tell you didn’t read the papers did you?” He sighed once again “Why do you stress me out so much sometimes. . . you’re just like Oikawa.” He muttered to himself. “So what club are you joining?” He asks turning back to you.

“Hm, I’m not sure, maybe the photography club? You guys have one of those right?”

“Used to, the club got closed down after a certain incident happened.” He said. You could’ve sworn you saw him shiver for a second.  
  
Geez, what happened in that club to make Iwa feel so uncomfortable?

“Then maybe the astronomy club? Sounds interesting.”

“Huh, I forgot you were a nerd considering how dumb you act sometimes.” You playfully hit him on his back.

“Say that again I dare you, you potato with anger issues.” You spat out. 

He glared at you and softly on the back of your head. “What did you call me, you brainless fish?”

“YOU HEARD ME YOU ANGRY POTATO SQUARE UP—”

“IWACHANNNNN” Out of nowhere the two of you hear a loud yell down the hall. The two of you stop your bickering and you turn to look at who it was. Iwa, however, didn’t need to, he already knew exactly who it was. 

A tall, or at least taller than you, brunette comes charging forward with his arms stretched out towards the two of you, a huge grin on his face. “IWACHAN!” He yells again. 

You hear a sigh next to you. This has got to be the 20th time he sighs today, you think.

“Oh great, another idiot had to show up.” Your best friend whispers irritated.

“DID YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING? KNOWING YOU, YOU PROBABLY CALLED ME AN IDIOT.” The boy says slowing down his pace. Iwa rolls his eyes at the boy in return.

You giggle at the remark, amused by the interaction between the two boys.  
  
“Oh, and who are you?” The boy asks. You hadn’t realized it before but he had a really nice and soothing voice. 

“This is Y/n, she’s the one I told you about transferring here. Y/n this is Oikawa, the brat I have to babysit during volleyball practice.” You chuckle at his comment, earning a glare from Oikawa.

“Ahh,” Oikawa snaps his fingers, “You’re the girl who is always annoying Iwachan during practice with those random texts you always send him. He’s told me so much about you, it’s nice to finally meet you.” He smiles at you sweetly, knowing the damage he’s done with his snarky comment.  
  
You smile back at him with the same sweet smile, “Oh so you’ve read our texts? Nosy much?” You pause for a second and snap your fingers just as Oikawa had previously done, “Ah could it be because you want to feel included in our conversation? Do you feel lonely? Do you have no one else to talk to but Iwachan here?” You wore an over-exaggerated sad face as you looked at Oikawa.

Oikawa gives you a surprised look then turns to Iwa, “I thought you said she was shy. I wasn’t expecting a sassy remark in return.” A small pout takes place on his face.  
  
“I told you she was shy, but that didn’t mean she would put up with your shit,” Iwa says, rolling his eyes at the boy. “And get used to the sassy remarks because Y/n is gonna be our new manager for the volleyball club.”

Both you and Oikawa look up in confusion at Iwa, “And when did I say I was going to do that?”

“Well, you don’t know what club to join right? Just join the volleyball club and be our manager, it’ll be easy, you have some experience from managing at Inarizaki, and I’ll be there too.”

You had to admit that becoming the manager for Sejioh would be your easiest option here. Aside from the experience, there was another reason you thought this wasn’t such a bad idea. 

You would be able to see Iwa, not just your best friend but also your crush


	2. ×The New Manager×

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the new manager, you must learn how to control the boys.

It had been 3 days since you had started to manage Seijoh and in those three days, you had learned the four basic rules there. 

The first one is to leave Iwa in charge of Oikawa before practice. You had learned that the first day you arrived at the club. As you had been entering the gym, a group of girls was crowded just outside the door. While they weren’t completely covering the door, you felt yourself get annoyed by the lack of space to enter.

As you were about to question one of the girls why they were all doing there being a waste of space, your question was answered with a single “Yahoo” that rang through the crowd. You knew that voice ever since they had first insulted you in front of your crush. While you still didn’t remember the boy’s name, since Iwa only ever called him Loserkawa or Shittykawa, his face was still very fresh in your mind.

And that was when it clicked

Handsome, athletic, and flirty. With those three qualities combined, it was like he was practically asking to have 10,000 girls around himself.

As much as you wanted to go up to him and tell him to tone it down with his fan club, you didn’t feel like it was your place to say so. At least not yet.

The moment a week goes by with me as the manager, I’ll make sure to force every single one of them as far away from the gym as possible, you thought. To you, that wouldn’t be a problem for you had already done the same thing with the Miya twins at Inarizaki. 

Over at Inarizaki, every single girl that had shown up to practice to flirt with Atsumu or Osamu was immediately rejected at the entrance and even escorted out to the front office by Omimi. It was then that they would get in trouble for disruption of after school activities. While others might’ve thought this was a little too heartless on your part, you didn’t care at all. If those girls wanted to flirt, they would have to do it at some other time, not when the boys were out here working their asses off, trying to get to nationals.

Of course, within the first week, almost all the girls were gone and the boys were left in peace during practice. Immediately, you saw a huge difference in the way Atsumu played compared to when there were girls around cheering for him. His serves were beyond amazing when he finally had the quietness he needed and that only made you feel more satisfied with your work for the team.

“I was a pretty fucking amazing manager at Inarizaki.” You had mumbled to yourself proudly. “Let’s hope I can do that here too.”

You had walked in hoping to see Iwa practicing but instead, you were met with the tired faces of the other team members. 

“Someone go get him.” One of them said, clearly tired of the whole situation. 

As you were about to offer yourself as a tribute, someone else spoke up before you. “I’ll go get him.”

It was an annoyed and deep voice. A voice that you recognized anywhere and everywhere, it was Iwaizumi.

Not giving you enough time to talk, he had marched over to the small crowd and thrown a ball at the boy’s head. Immediately, the boy looked up.

“Get your ass in here we have shit to do.” That was all Iwa had told him before disappearing into the locker room.

As if used to the whole ordeal, the boy waves at the girls walk into the gym, and close the door as if he hadn’t just had a volleyball spiked to the back of his head.

Huh, maybe I don’t have to deal with the girls here after all.

Just as you think that the door is abruptly opened and a group of girls enter. They all take seats on the bleachers talking to each other and looking at the boys. You didn’t think this was a problem up until Oikawa had scored a point. It was then that things got loud. The girls started cheering for him and yelling his name. As the cheering started you saw the team members looking at each other and Oikawa. It was clear to you what was happening then, Oikawa was trying to concentrate but the constant yelling by the girls was only distracting him from doing his best.

I guess I will have to do something about those girls after all.

Until then, you made sure to leave Oikawa and his girl problems to Iwa for the time being.

The second rule you had learned had to do with one of the members of the team. You had easily remembered his name due to his rather pretty face that fit with his pretty name, Kunimi. You had learned this during practice just yesterday 30 minutes into practice.

You were observing the members play, trying to ignore the girls in the background when you noticed something. One of the boys wasn’t paying as much attention or effort into the game like the others. You were confused as to why he wasn’t trying as hard to the point that you wanted to go up to him and question him about it. Lucky for you another one of the members had caught you looking at him and knew exactly what was going through your mind.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s normally like that during practice.” You look behind you and see one of the team members, with light brown almost pink hair, Makki was what you remembered the others calling him. “That’s Kunimi, he tends to ‘conserve’ his energy until later rounds.”  
“Oh” was all you could say in return, even though your head was full of questions. What did he mean by conserve? Why only him? Isn’t that just an excuse? But you didn’t want to question him, after all, you had only been here for 2 days, what did you know about how this team worked?

You knew he must’ve seen your confused faced since he ended up expanding more on it, “Kunimi tends to have a low battery and gets tired easily so he doesn’t use up as much energy as the others. And telling him to do better will only end up bothering him more so make sure you don’t do that,” he tells you. You slowly nod at him as his words sink into you.

Okay so don’t tell him to work harder, got it.

The last and third rule was the one you found rather surprising to hear and that was to never leave Oikawa alone practicing. When you first heard this you thought it was probably because Oikawa was too scared of being left alone in such a big space, especially at night. But it wasn’t until you asked Iwa directly about the reason behind it.

“Oikawa can be very dumb sometimes and I’m sure you know that,” he says and you nod at him, agreeing, “but there is also this side to Oikawa that shows up almost as much as that goofy side of him. While he may act kinda stupid sometimes, he’s no idiot when it comes to volleyball.”

You look at your best friend, surprised at his words. “Wow, you’re actually complimenting him for once?” You hadn’t been here for that long but you were able to grasp the basic dynamic of Iwa and Oikawa’s friendship. One would always insult the other and the other would act hurt but then move one a few seconds later. It was quite funny for you to see along with the fact that it reminded you about your friendship with Suna. 

Iwa rolls his eyes at you, “As weird as I may be sounding right now, it’s true. Oikawa is smart when it comes to other volleyball players, but as smart as he is, he’s no genius like other players. . . like Kageyama.” He finished quietly.

“Kageyama?” You had questioned. Why did that name sound so familiar to you?  
[7:49 PM]  
Your friend had slightly nodded in return, “Unlike him, Oikawa wasn’t a naturally gifted setter. Yes, he’s a strong setter but he’s only managed to get this far by working his ass off every day for years now. But even now. . . after training for so long the same problem remains within him.”

You had turned to him, wondering what he would say next. What was the problem?

Almost as if realizing what he’s told you, he looks away from you and turns around, “Ah I think I got a little carried away, never mind forget that.” With that he walks away, leaving you hanging with your questions


	3. A/N

This book will be taking a quick break as I do not have contact with the writer at the moment. We will figure it out and the book will be back very soon.


End file.
